When making angled cuts on picture frames or trim boards to form a mitered joint, there are many opportunities for error to creep into a process that requires precision to achieve a pleasing result. When cutting chair rail boards for a house, for example, a carpenter must measure a corner formed by two intersecting walls, calculate the half angle of that intersection, transfer the calculated angle to a miter saw or a miter gauge on a table saw and cut two boards at perfect angles in an attempt to assemble those two boards to form an acceptable mitered joint that has the same angle as the corner formed by the intersecting walls. The traditional methods used to form mitered joints oftentimes do not allow for acceptable results without some trial and error. This is due, in part, to the inaccuracy in the tools used to measure the corner, a chance for error when calculating the proper angle based on the measured corner, additional inaccuracy in setting up the saw or the gauge to the proper calculated angle, and an even further chance for inaccuracy when cutting the boards. The problem is compounded in situations where many mitered joints are required to be used in combination to frame around an object, such as a picture frame or other multi-sided object. Consequently, there is an opportunity for improved tools and methods for measuring and cutting accurate angles for mitered joints.